


Mixed Magic

by earthking89



Category: Charmed (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthking89/pseuds/earthking89
Summary: This story involves both Supernatural and Charmed characters. I thought it was time that the Winchester brothers teamed up with the Halliwell sisters. Should be interesting!!!! P.S. I love feedback!!!!!





	Mixed Magic

Heaven:  
Castiel stood in an antechamber awaiting the decision of his new found allies. To take his mind off the situation he looked over the form he had chosen to meet with them. The armor glittered with a silver sheen, polished by cherubs for 1,000 years it gleamed like quicksilver. His large wings were folded tightly to the back of his breastplate. His nervous mood was betrayed only by the rhythmic tapping of his fingers on the jeweled breastplate. The next stages of his plan depended solely on these Elders compliance. They were of the Old Religion so he must ask there permission before involving those who still took power from them.  
The immense gilded door swung open soundlessly and a small man in monk’s robes glided silently toward him. Cas walked to meet the man, anxious to hear what he had to say.   
“My lord Castiel the Elders have reached a decision. You may go back in now.” Cas nodded and followed the little monk back into the meeting hall.  
The Twelve Elders sat at a raised dais with a long oaken table before him. Cas stopped directly in front of the dais and looked up expectantly. The middle Elder spoke first,   
“Lord Castiel firstly we would like to thank you for coming to us before you continued in your plans. Not many would be as courteous to us as you have been.” Cas inclined his head but didn’t speak.   
“We would hear again the prophecy you uncovered that involves the Halliwell’s.” Cas had expected this and manifested the scroll in his hand, unrolling it he re-read.   
“Five shall be the number that defeats the demon lord. Two shall be the hunters, love entwined. Three shall be the witches that which magic has blessed. They shall be as one to return the Balance to the world.” He finished and looked up as he re-rolled the scroll.   
The Elders began mumbling and whispering and arguing amongst themselves. Anger began to simmer up inside Cas as he watched them bicker. Stepping forward he began to speak, but was quickly cut off by what looked to be a mortal man.   
“My lords, Lord Castiel has waited long enough for our decision. The Charmed Ones are in danger as are the Winchesters and if crossing there paths will help to defeat this prophesized demon lord as well as keep them both alive I think we should do it.” Cas turned stunned and inclined his head to the man to show his thanks. The middle Elder leaned forward and addressed the man.   
“Leo you are the Charmed One’s white lighter, and as such you are entitled to voice your opinion. Fortunately we have come to the same conclusion you have.” He turned back to Cas and nodding said,   
“Yes Lord Castiel we approve of your plan, The Winchesters and the Halliwells paths will be merged.”   
Cas grinned and made to speak but was halted by another Elder, this one all the way to his left.   
“However as neither has encountered the other before you will accompany Leo back to the Halliwells manor and explain to them what is happening, remaining there to help them defeat this evil.” Cas nodded and finally was able to speak,   
“Thank you my Lords for seeing the sense that I have brought here today. Never fear I will not break the trust you have shown in me this day. Let us hope that this union of the New and the Old will set an example for all who stand in defense of good, justice, and truth.” The Elders nodded and in a flurry of blue orbs they were gone. Cas was left alone in the meeting hall with no one but the man the Elders had called a white lighter.  
Leo made his way across the floor to Cas and extended his hand,   
“Leo Wyatt, Nice to meet ya.” Cas being Cas just looked at the white lighters proffered hand and raised an eyebrow. After an awkward moment Leo dropped his hand and said,   
“Well I should probably take you to meet the sisters they will be anxious to meet your boys.” Cas nodded and followed the white lighter out of the meeting hall. 

San Francisco:   
Piper stomped through the Manor bellowing at the top of her lungs for her husband.  
“LEO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!” She raged. Phoebe skidded around the stairwell banister at top speed, her bathrobe swirling out behind her like a fan. “Jeez Piper what’s the matter? What happened?” she asked. “MY HUSBAND DIDN’T COME HOME LAST NIGHT, AGAIN!!!” Piper bellowed her displeasure to the ceiling. Paige came careening into the room then, hair very much out of place. “What’s happening? Who died?” She huffed. “My husband will have AGAIN if he doesn’t get his butt down here right NOW!!” Piper bellowed again.   
Piper opened her mouth to yell again but was cut short by a flurry of blue and white orbs which heralded the arrival of her husband. Instead of the yelling and screaming that Leo and her sisters had expected Piper shocked them all into silence by throwing herself into her husband’s arms and kissing him long and very deeply. When they finally broke apart, it was to the laughter and cat calls of her sisters.   
“So much for my being dead, again.” Leo whispered into her ear.   
“Don’t push it buddy or I will blow your ass up!” Piper threatened with a smile. “Now where have you been?” Piper asked. Completely at ease now that Leo was back she began setting the table for breakfast. Leo cocked his head to the side and raised his eye brow at his wife’s two sisters.   
“Our sister the chef.” They both replied with a shrug and headed for the coffee pot. Leo sighed and began to explain.   
“I was summoned to a very important meeting with the Elders. I’m sorry it took so long but the passage of time up there isn’t the same as down here.” He leaned up against the fridge as he continued,   
“The meeting was about you three actually.” All three sisters froze, Leo smiled. Piper was the first to react.   
“What? What do you mean about us? What do they want from us now?” Leo moved forward and took his wife’s hand in his. It was as much as to avoid an explosion as it was to comfort her.   
“It’s not what they want per se. There’s been a breach of the Accords and a demon from the New Religion is accessing power from the Old Gods.” He explained.  
Piper cocked an eyebrow at Phoebe for an explanation but to her surprise it was Paige who answered.   
“When Christianity came into being two thousand years ago the new God signed an Accord with the Old Gods. Basically it stated that one wouldn’t interfere with the other unless they had knowledge of it and they would do the same for him. Now rumor has it that Lucifer was still an angel when the Accords were signed so he and all of the inhabitants of Hell are bound to them as well.” Piper opened her mouth to question her sister further but was silenced by clapping.   
“Very good Miss Matthews. I am impressed. Not many of the Old Religion know the story of the Accords.” Cas smiled as he entered the Halliwell’s kitchen fully. Piper’s hands were up in an instant ready to blow the new comer into little chunks. Leo grabbed them and pushed softly down.   
“Piper this is Castiel. He’s an angel of the new god. He was the one who called the meeting.” Leo whispered, pointing to the ceiling for effect. Piper pushed her husband aside and addressed the angel directly.   
“What is it you want from us? What can three witches do that hundreds of angels can’t?” Cas folded his hands across his chest and began to explain.   
“About three days ago I became aware of a breech in the Accords with our respective leaders. Naturally I investigated and found out a little something. A demon, relatively low ranking on our side of the fence, decided that the grass was greener on the other side. He slipped across and assumed an identity within your ranks.” He paused for effect.   
“In the last three days he has become exceedingly powerful, absorbing copious amounts of power from the demons on your side.” Piper looked around at both her sisters and wasn’t shocked to see the worry she felt mirrored in there faces.   
“This morning the demon, lead a coup against the leaders of the Underworld and assumed control.” Cas continued. This time it was Phoebe who questioned the angel.   
“Who is he? What’s his name?” Paige moved up behind Phoebe realizing what she was thinking, Piper closing in from her right side.   
“I believe you three know him, Leo tells me you’ve crossed paths with him before.” Cas paused again watching the witches. “We know him as Azrael. But here he calls himself, ‘The Source.’” 

New Orleans:  
Dean sat in the driver’s seat of the Impala waiting for Sam to pack the last of his things before they left to head north. They had come down to New Orleans because they’d had reports of a ghost tossing innocent people out of a second floor window. Naturally Dean and Sam had closed in to investigate and had cornered the spook the very first night they were in town. Dean had gotten thrown around a bit but other than that no serious injuries had been sustained. Heading back to the hotel Sam had fussed over Dean until he relented and allowed him to examine his battered body.  
He’d stripped to his boxers, and lain face down on the bed and with Sam straddling his hips he began to probe his body lightly with his fingers. Sam prodded a particularly sensitive bruise Dean had gotten, causing him to suck in his breath.   
“Damn Sammy that stings!” Dean whined. Sam hadn’t said a word; he just leaned in and planted a kiss on the battered flesh. Dean moaned loudly at the contact.   
“Keep doing that and bruised or not I’m tossing you on the bed.” Dean chuckled. Sam began kissing his way up his brother’s back coming to a stop directly over the ultra sensitive patch of skin behind Dean’s ear. Sam kissed, and nipped at the skin causing Dean to moan and buck beneath him. Dean reached back and fisted his hand in Sam’s long hair,   
“Sam…got to stop…I’m almost…” Dean panted. Sam broke off his assault of Dean’s neck and leaned in close to his ear,   
“I know.” Sam whispered, grinning into his flesh. He renewed the assault on Dean’s neck sending him sky rocketing into an orgasm.   
“Gah!” Dean bellowed. His back arching and toes curling. “Well Sammy I do believe that is the first time someone has made me come without getting naked.”  
He felt Sam moving to lie beside him, in a flash Dean had Sam pinned beneath him.   
“Now it’s my turn little brother.” Dean growled. He had given as well as he’d got and sent Sam into oblivion   
“Ahem.” Whipping around Dean almost stopped breathing when he saw Cas standing right next to the parked car.   
“Jesus!” Dean panted.   
“That’s a very nice compliment but I’m afraid not.” Cas mumbled while trying to suppress a grin. Sam looked up at Dean’s shout expecting some type of attack, when he saw it was only Cas he rolled his eyes.   
“We have a problem.” Cas said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you see, we must ally ourselves with the Charmed Ones and defeat Azrael so that the seal the Charmed Ones house protects remains intact.” Cas said as he looked from Dean to Sam and back again. Dean’s face was pure confusion, but Sam seemed to be more introspective.   
“So let me get this right,” Dean said after a minute. “You want us to help some witches protect a seal from a religion they don’t even subscribe to?” Cas sighed and shook his head,   
“There religious inclination doesn’t matter Dean. There house sits over a vortex of energy that is held in check by one of the 66 seals. If that house is breached and the seal broken Lucifer gains a massive foot hold into this world.” Sam’s head snapped up at the last part.   
“We’re doing it Dean.” He said in a tone that brooked no argument from his older brother. Dean sighed,   
“Alright, but how do we get to San Francisco in time to stop this attack?” Cas grinned and stood,   
“Follow me.” He said simply. He headed back outside to the Impala, Dean and Sam in tow. “Have you finished loading the car?” Cas asked as he opened the passenger’s side rear door. Both Dean and Sam nodded and followed Cas into the car.   
“Cas driving isn’t going to get us to there in time.” Sam said, a worried look furrowing his brow. Castiel smiled and reached out the window and slammed his hand down on the roof of the car.   
“Who said anything about driving?” Cas said just before the world twisted and went black.

 

The Halliwell Manor:  
Phoebe perched in the Manor’s bay window, coffee in hand awaiting the arrival of Cas. Piper had stationed her there the minute the angel had vanished to retrieve the Winchester Brothers. Piper herself was in the attic with Leo looking for more answers in the Book of Shadows. Paige had begun research on a vanquishing potion that may be able to stop Azrael. Her sisters were very apprehensive of working with the three new arrivals and rightfully so given the track record they had had with allies lately. But if Phoebe had to be honest she was more excited than anything. Another chance to vanquish the Source and put everything to rights again was thrilling. Phoebe was so engrossed in her own thoughts she never saw the ancient Impala appear on the curb. When three men got out she sat up and watched closer, one she recognized as Castiel but she had never seen the other two. When they finally turned so she could see there faces she smiled and ran to the attic yelling for her sisters.

Dean stood in the middle of the road looking around at what he deemed “Beaver Cleaver Ville.” Sam watched smiling at the look of horror that started to creep across his lovers face. Cas moved up behind Sam and nudged him with his left shoulder.   
“Go to him before he explodes please.” The angel whispered, grinning. Sam walked up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
“Don’t be scared. They won’t bite.” Sam whispered into his ear. Dean inhaled and turned in Sam’s arms,   
“Please promise me you will NEVER ask me to live somewhere like here.” He asked, utter horror in his eyes.   
“Never, I promise.” Sam said and kissed his brother.

“Oops, sorry Phoebe.” Piper said with grin. The three witches had been watching the Winchesters from the attic window.   
“Damn! But hey aren’t they supposed to be brothers?” Phoebe directed the last part of her question at Leo. He shrugged,   
“Love has many forms and from what I hear about these Winchester boys they aren’t ones to follow the rules. You three should get along famously.” Leo smiled widely at the look of consternation on his charges faces.   
“I think it’s cute.” Paige said, head cocked to the side. “They love each other unconditionally, how many people can say that for there spouses. The fact that they’re brothers is just a technicality.” Phoebe slung her arm around her youngest sister,   
“I’m impressed Paige. I think my lessons have sunk in at last.” Paige made a face. “Anyway,” Piper interjected. “I think Leo’s right. Who are we to judge, they’re entitled to love whom ever they choose. Besides they’re here to help us just as much as we’re here to help them. Now let’s go and say hi.” She lead the way down to the door and there new allies.

Castiel leaned forward and knocked on the door. Sam reached down and interlocked his fingers with Dean’s. To his surprise Dean jerked his hand away and jammed it into his pocket. Sam snorted and shook his head,   
“Coward.” He whispered.   
“Not now Sam.” Dean mumbled never taking his eyes from the ornate door. The door opened and three women and one man stood looking out at them.   
“Huh.” Dean said.   
“Dean!” Sam hissed. Cas stepped to the side and looked between the two groups and then at Leo and said,   
“Well at least they didn’t kill each other.” Leo nodded, grinning. Piper spoke up, “Well don’t just stand there gawking get in here so we can get a start on things.”  
She turned and with a swirl of her hair walked deeper into the house. Cas led the way in, both boys in tow.   
“Nice digs.” Dean said, turning in a circle to take in the entire Manor.   
“Dean, Sam these are the Charmed Ones. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. The gentleman at the back is there white lighter Leo.” Cas said pointing to each in turn. “Girls these are the Winchesters, Dean and Sam.” Leo finished, nodding to the two hunters. “Now before anything happens all of you need to know a little something about Azrael. Something that I didn’t tell the Elders.” Castiel said stepping to the center of the room. Leo closed in behind him, arms crossed but he remained silent. “Azrael doesn’t plan to attack for another two months.” Cas said and received a chorus of shouts and bellows from both sides. “What he means is Azrael is biding his time. Re-gathering all his strength to him, most of which he spent taking over the Underworld. He needs time and we’re going to give it to him.” Leo interjected silencing everyone. “What is it with you two?” Piper asked. “It’s like you two can read each other’s mind or something.” “We can” the angels said together, grinning. “Whatever, if Azrael isn’t due for another two months we’re outta here. We’ll come back when he’s going to attack and help the sisters defeat him then.” Dean said and headed toward the door. It swung shut before he could make it three paces. Dean turned his face set in a scowl. “Hey don’t look at us.” Piper said, the shock plain on her face. “I did it.” Castiel said. Dean turned to the angel his face purpling with rage. “Listen, Dean we have to defeat Azrael before he even comes to take the seal. He must be stopped at all costs.” Sam reached over and placed his right hand lightly on Dean’s shoulder. Instantly he relaxed, “Alright Cas we’ll stay.” He exhaled. “Good, now here take these you’ll need to learn how to use them.” Cas said and he waved his arm in a wide arch. A large wooden box appeared the sides and top stamped with ancient looking letters. “These weapons were forged in the fires of the heavensmiths for the first war against Lucifer. They were made for champions and now they will be used by them again.” Cas finished, leaning over he kicked the box flinging the lid open. He bent down removing two objects. “Sam, Dean these are for you.” The angel said. He held two roman style gladius swords wrapped in scabbards of black leather and silver wire, one in either hand. The brothers took them, unsheathing the ancient blades. “Wow Cas not to detract from the moment but won’t our normal methods of demon bashing be enough?” Dean asked clearly impressed with the sword. “Not in this case Dean. The normal methods will work to a point. But Azrael has breached the Accords and has absorbed power from another religion so the effects of salt and other things will be lessened for him.” Cas explained. Cas pulled from the box a long spear and handed it to Paige. “Paige this is for you, remember the spear is a ranged weapon as well as a close combat one.” Next he drew out a double headed ax. “Piper this is for you, Leo says you prefer a more…hands on approach shall we say? Wreak some havoc with this.” Cas winked as he handed the weapon to the oldest Halliwell. “Finally Phoebe,” He said bending over and producing a bow and quiver full of arrows. “This weapon is quite special, it is a long bow made from the wood of the tree that Eve ate the Forbidden Fruit from. It will never break and its arrows will never miss so long as the bearer believes in themselves. So I suggest you eliminate your self-doubt.” The angel bent back down and waving his hand caused the crate to vanish. “Now what makes these weapons so special?” Piper asked and to her surprise it was her husband that answered not his fellow angel. “They were forged by champions of both religions, New and Old. So they can kill anything on both sides.” All five charges nodded understanding dawning on both sides. “Well I bet you two are exhausted, there’s a spare room on the second floor feel free to use it.” Piper offered. “Thanks we are kind of beat.” Sam said smiling. Leo, Paige, and Phoebe went for the kitchen talking back and forth as Sam headed for the stairs. “Hey…uh Piper?” Dean said, suddenly very interested in his shoes. She raised an eyebrow in response. “I just wanted to say thanks. You could be a lot meaner considering who we are and what we do.” Dean mumbled. “Nah it’s all for the greater good right? I’m all for that.” Piper winked at the hunter and followed her sisters into the kitchen. Dean turned grinning and headed up the stairs only to be stopped short by Sam’s enormous frame. His little brother was grinning like he had gotten one of his favorite Christmas presents. “Shut it Sam.” Dean said, but the tough guy tone wasn’t convincing. “Sam, Dean I’ll be back soon I have some things I need to check on. Practice with your new weapons and always remember your all here to help each other.” Dean opened his mouth to throw a retort to Cas’ peace and love speech but the angel had already gone. “Come on.” Sam said smiling, reaching down and taking Dean’s hand in his. This time his brother didn’t shake him off and they headed up the stairs together.  
They spent the rest of the night pooling their collective knowledge on demons and how to vanquish them and they only stopped when Piper called a halt around two in the morning. “Alright I’ve had enough for one day. I think we’ve gone over how to kill every demon in the world at least twice. We all have to be up early to train with these things so we should get to bed.” Piper said as she rattled her axe in its sling. Cas had conjured harnesses for the weapons before leaving saying that they should only take them off when showering or sleeping. There was no telling when Azrael might send a demon or two to test the waters. “I agree, we can pick this up in the morning.” Sam stretched and tried to stifle a yawn. Dean was rubbing his eyes, the exhaustion plain on his face. Marching up the stairs together they went their separate ways with whispered good nights.

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head while toeing off his boots. “You know when Cas said we were helping witches I expected more Margaret Hamilton and less Alyssa Milano. But as far as witches go they aren’t bad.” Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist from behind, settling his chin in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Yeah they are pretty cool. I like Piper she’s badass on the inside I think.” Dean laughed this time and laid his head back on Sam’s shoulder. “I love you Sammy.” Dean whispered. “You too.” Sam replied his voice husky. They fell onto the big California king bed together and were instantly asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I like them, they’re sweet.” Piper said as she sat in front of her vanity removing her makeup. “I told you, you would.” Leo said from the closet. “It’s nice to have back up on something like this. Especially when so much is at risk.” Piper mused. “Yeah I think these boys will prove to be quite the catspaw when we face Azrael.” Leo said stepping back into the room. He wore a pair of red plaid sleeping pants and a blue t-shirt. Leaning over he kissed his wife’s neck. “I’ll take the kids to magic school in the morning so we can have full reign of the house and not worry about them getting hurt.” “Thank you.” Piper whispered. “I love you.” Leo said. “I love you too.” Piper replied.

 

The next morning Dean awoke alone. Rolling over he saw that Sam’s sword and harness were missing as well. Dean got up and pulling on his pants he attached his own sword and harness and went in search of his brother. He found Sam in the yard, he’d gone out through the sun room and was practicing with his sword in the morning sun. Dean leaned against the door frame and watched as his brother ran through his exercises. Sam’s tanned skin rippled as he moved his muscles contracting and moving in fluid motion. ‘It speaks volumes for the control he has’, Dean thought. A wicked thought flashed into Dean’s mind and he grinned as he drew his own sword silently. Stepping up behind his brother he placed the tip of his sword lightly against his brother’s beautifully tanned skin. “I was wondering when you were going to say hello. Is that your sword or are you just extremely happy to see me?” Sam said never turning around. “Morning.” Dean said. In a flash Sam whipped around, pivoting on the ball of his foot, seized Dean’s sword and brought his own around to rest in the hollow of his brother’s throat. “It seems little Sammy has some tricks.” Dean chuckled. “You have no idea.” Sam said tossing the weapons aside and pulling Dean into a kiss. “Ahem!” Dean and Sam smiled and broke apart. The three sisters and Leo stood framed in the sunroom doors all smiles and raised eyebrows. “What?” Dean said playfully shrugging his shoulders. Phoebe rolled her eyes and Paige tried to hide her smile. Piper grinned up at Leo as the white lighter crossed his arms and smiled. “Mind if we join?” She said holding twirling her ax in her right hand.  
And the next few weeks passed in this way, there days were filled with martial training while there nights were spent pouring over magical tomes and books. Cas would appear, every once in a while offering information on Azrael’s movements and dealings.   
Early one afternoon they were in the dining room patching each other up from a particularly rough bout of sparring when Cas materialized into the room. “Hey Cas how’s it going?” Dean asked looking up at the angel while Sam stood behind him massaging his shoulders. “Not so good Dean. I’ve just returned from the Underworld and the news isn’t good.” They all sat straighter. “It seems Azrael is searching for something, something he wants very badly. I captured one of his servants and he called it, ‘The Father Sword.’” Cas scanned the room and got the same look of confusion on every face, every face but one. “You’re sure he said ‘The Father Sword?’” Leo asked, Cas only nodded. “Leo what is it? What’s wrong?” Piper asked. “The Father Sword is a very ancient and powerful magical object. It’s a sword unlike any other, they say one cut and your soul disintegrates into nothingness.” Leo explained. “So where is it? If we can keep it from him then he won’t be able to use it.” Sam asked. “That’s the problem, when the Father Sword was created the smith thought its power was to great for any one man. So he hid it. The rumor says he smashed it into seven pieces and scattered the pieces around the world.” Leo explained stepping into the middle of the room. “Great, so if Azrael can’t find the seven pieces then he can’t use the sword.” Dean said. “He has six of them already.” Cas mumbled as he suddenly became very interested in his shoes. A deafening silence pervaded the room. “Which piece is left?” Sam asked after a minute. “The hilt.” Cas replied. “Okay so we find out where the hilt is hidden snatch it, and hold it here until we gank Azrael.” Dean said brightening. “Yeah but we need to find it first.” Phoebe interjected. “It just so happens I know where it is.” Cas said smiling.

 

San Francisco Museum of Medieval History and Art:

Cas, Sam, Dean, and Leo sat crouched behind a hedge as the last of the museum patrons exited. Cas nodded to Leo who instantly orbed out. He appeared on the opposite side of the museum where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige lay hidden. “Cas says go.” He whispered to his wife and orbed out again. Reappearing next to Sam he gave the ‘thumbs-up’ signal. Cas crouched further down and addressed the men. “Alright I’m going in. I’ll take out the guards running the surveillance desk; you three will deal with the men on the floor itself. The girls should be entering the museum right about now.” Cas explained and vanished. The Winchesters and Leo rolled to their feet and headed toward the museum. Reaching the door Sam immediately dropped to a knee pulling his lock picking kit from the inside of his jacket. Dean and Leo stepped to either side eyes alert. With a soft click the door came open. “Nice job babe.” Dean whispered clearly impressed, Sam only winked in reply. The three men padded down the expansive hallway, keeping to the shadows and alcoves so as not to be seen. Nearing the center of the museum Dean knelt halting his companions with an upraised fist. “Okay,” he whispered. “Leo you head to the surveillance desk and help Cas shut the cameras down. Sam and I will head for the exhibit. Hopefully the girls are already there.” Leo nodded as he orbed out. Dean turned to Sam next, “As for you.” He said reaching out and fisting his hand in the front of Sam’s shirt and yanking him close. “Don’t get killed.” He whispered before crashing his mouth down on to Sam’s. Before Sam could react Dean was up and moving again.

Piper held her ax at the ready; Phoebe was to her right clacking away on a keyboard that controlled the security system around the exhibit. “Any time would be great Phoebe!” She hissed. “I’m trying my best but the pass codes change every 4 minutes and they keep cycling before I can punch in the numbers.” Her younger sister whined. “Well figure it out, Sam and Dean are going to be in here soon and we can’t have them getting caught.” Piper replied. They were both more than a little startled when Paige orbed in. “What is going on?!” She whispered. “Phoebe can’t get through the encryptions on the lock pad.” Piper explained. Paige rolled her eyes and stepped up to the keypad. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, bringing up her right hand she wiggled the fingers. Instantly they became nothing but blue orbs held in a vaguely hand-like shape. Paige reached out and her hand passed right through the key pad and into its insides. She fiddled with something for a moment or two then with a click the key pad turned off. She turned to her sisters smiling, a black power cord held tightly in her hand. Her sisters only shook their heads smiling. Phoebe stood drawing her bow and knocking an arrow. “I can see Sam and Dean.” Paige whispered un-slinging her spear. Piper led the way into the exhibit her eyes alert and her ax ready.  
Dean and Sam slid from the shadows the minute they saw the sisters. “Looks like the guards are on lunch?” Dean whispered. “You didn’t come across any either?” Phoebe asked. “Nope.” Sam answered. “See now I don’t like that at all.” Dean said shaking his head. “And you would be correct to trust your senses my young hunter.” An unfamiliar voice said from behind them. The five champions turned weapons drawn as a tall pale man in a dark suite stepped from the shadows clapping. “You know when I heard some hunters had teamed up with a bunch of witches I really couldn’t believe it. Run out of options have we boys?” The stranger’s voice was low and quiet but somehow they all heard him. “Bite me.” Dean replied. Phoebe took aim at the demon, but he raised a hand shaking his finger. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Miss Halliwell.” The demon hissed. He snapped his fingers and two more demons appeared, one held Cas the other Leo. “You bastard! Who are you?” Piper yelled. The demon swept into a regal bow and replied, “I am known by many names, but I suppose Azrael will do.” “Good of you to spare us the trouble of tracking your ass down. Now we can just gank you here and be done with all this.” Dean said grinning. “Oh I’m afraid it won’t be that easy Dean.” Azrael replied. Quick as a flash Dean’s hand shot out splashing Holy Water in Azrael’s face. To everyone’s surprise all Azrael did was wipe it away. “Crap.” Dean said taking a step back. In unison Sam and Paige darted out from behind Dean, in the same instant as Piper and Phoebe bull rushed the demons holding Cas and Leo. Chaos exploded in the exhibit. Sam and Paige were battling with Azrael while Cas, Leo, Piper and Phoebe fought his two bodyguards. Dean turned and headed straight for the case holding the hilt. The ancient sword was encased in reinforced glass and surrounded by motion activated laser alarms. He was studying the case, looking for a way to open it without shattering the glass when six more demons shimmered into the room. “Crap.” Dean said under his breath, standing he drew his sword.  
Piper drove her ax down into the demons chest and watched as he disintegrated. Turning she scanned the room, Sam and Paige were battering Azrael further and further away from the hilt while Dean seemed to be fighting a large group of demons on his own. It took her seconds to decide who needed her help more. She rushed toward the fray, Phoebe and the two angels in tow. 

Dean ducked under the demon’s punch and brought his sword up into its chest. He didn’t even wait for it to die, he stepped forward to confront two more. All at once he felt movement behind him, turning he exhaled in relief. “Thought you could use some help.” Piper said with a grin. Dean smiled ready to toss a retort back at the witch but a blur of motion caused him to look beyond where Piper was standing. He watched horrified as Azrael flung out his arms and sent Sam and Paige careening into a large marble pillar. They hit with a terrible crunching noise, slid to the floor and were still.   
Rage boiled up inside Dean, pure uncontrolled anger. Gripping his sword tighter he advanced on the demon. Azrael turned to confront Dean but seeing that he wasn’t alone, he chose to vanish. “If any of you come back here again I will end all of you!” Dean growled at the remaining demons. They vanished without a word. By the pillar Sam began to stir. “Sam! Paige!” Dean called as he ran, the Halliwell’s close behind. Skidding to a stop he hoisted Sam up and over his shoulder, Leo copying the action with Paige. “Leo we need to get out of here. Cas did you wipe the tapes?” Dean questioned. “I did, but the hilt is another problem entirely.” The angel stated. As if in answer, Paige stirred and reaching her hand out she weakly called out, “Hilt!” The ancient sword vanished in a flurry of blue sparks and reappeared a second later clutched in the witch’s hand. “Neat trick.” Dean said, clearly impressed. “Ok save the boasting for later, right now we need to get out of here!” Piper whispered as the pressure sensitive alarms started blaring. Leo stepped toward the sisters, Paige still draped across his shoulders. Turning to Cas he smiled and said, “Follow me.” Cas rolled his eyes and walked toward Dean.

 

Halliwell Manor:  
They manifested into the Manor’s entrance hall. Dean promptly dropped Sam onto one of the couches earning him a muffled grunt from the gigantic man. “God I really can’t figure out how he got so damned big.” Dean huffed. Piper and Phoebe chuckled and moved deeper into the house. Leo placed Paige on a nearby lounge chair and after pronouncing them both whole allowed the two to sleep and heal. “Well our demon friend knew we were coming that much is certain.” Piper stated as she clutched a steaming mug of tea. “Which means,” Dean continued picking up her train of thought, “The servant you got your Intel from was a decoy.” He finished addressing his angel. Cas nodded but kept his eyes fixed on the floor. Dean knew he was berating himself for leading them into the mess at the museum. “Hey Cas don’t get upset about what’s happened. Sam and Paige are going to be fine. Leo checked them out and the worst of it will be a bad headache. We got out and we got the hilt. So all in all I’d say job well done.” Dean said placing a comforting hand on the angels shoulder. “Dean’s right Cas. We got in and out and even came away with what we went for. You should be proud of the boys and yourself.” Leo echoed the hunter’s words trying to raise his fellow angel’s spirits. “I am always proud of what Dean and Sam accomplish.” Cas mumbled without looking up from the floor. Dean cracked a half smile and winked at the Halliwells. Dean was pouring himself a cup of tea when a weak voice called out his name. In an instant Dean was hurtling through the Manor, the rest of the kitchen occupants hot on his heels. “Sam? Sammy are you in there?” Dean whispered. Kneeling beside his brother’s prone form Dean took his little brother’s enormous hand in his own rubbing and caressing trying to get a reaction. Slowly Sam’s eyes came open, they were glassy and not a little clouded but Dean could see the sheen of awareness there as well. Sam was ok, thank god! “Hey there, welcome back.” Dean said pushing his lover’s hair up and away from his face. “You scared me there for a second babe, I thought we’d have to pay for the damage your big ass body did to that pillar.” Dean joked. Sam closed his eyes smiling and fought the urge to laugh, his ribs were still far too sore for that. “How’s Paige?” Sam managed to mumble. “She’s fine, Leo checked her out when we got back and he said a headache will be the worst of it.” Dean explained. Sam rolled and moved to sit up, regretting the action instantly. It took Dean, Leo and Cas to roll him back onto the couch. “Easy there sasquatch your way too big for us to carry up those stairs. Just take it easy and go slow.” Sam made to rise again but this time with the aid of his friends. Once he was upright they walked him to a chair in the dining room where Piper saw to the multitude of scrapes and bruises that now made a patchwork of the hunter’s skin. “So we grabbed you and Paige and Cas zapped us back here; Leo too.” Dean finished. Sam had wanted to hear what had happened from the time he and Paige had been rendered unconscious to when they had left the museum. “So he’s still alive.” Sam said more a statement than a question. “Yeah but we have the hilt, thanks to Paige here.” Dean indicated the now conscious third sister who was currently being seen to by the other two. “But it’s still alive Dean which means he’s not done. He’ll be back.” Sam said shaking his head. “But this time we’ll be ready and he’ll be meeting us on our turf this time so we’ll have home field advantage.” Piper said her eyes never leaving her youngest sisters arm as she inspected the bruises that were now in evidence. “Jeez Piper if I wasn’t already hopelessly in love I think I might marry you.” Dean joked. “I think she lacks some parts for you there hunter.” Leo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist from behind. Suddenly Leo’s head snapped up listening intently to something the rest couldn’t hear. “What? What is it?” Piper asked looking up at her husband’s bewildered expression. “The Elders are summoning me to council, something very important by the sounds of it. Cas they want you too.” Leo said. Dean and Sam turned to their own angel eyebrows raised. Cas just shrugged, it seemed he had no idea why the Elders were summoning him either. “We’d better go Cas, the Elders aren’t exactly known for their patience.” Leo said. Cas nodded and took the hand Leo offered and they vanished in a cloud of blue orbs. “So what do your Elders want with my angel?” Dean asked the instant they had vanished. “Beats us, the Elders aren’t exactly in a sharing frame of mind when it comes to us.” Phoebe said as she headed for the kitchen. “I thought you three were like there champions or whatever.” Sam asked, directing his question at Piper. “We were so to speak but we got tired of taking orders and losing the ones we loved so we said screw it.” The witch explained. “Alright! Not only are you three witches but your rebellious witches.” Dean said grinning. Piper shook her head in mock dismay. 

Heaven:  
“I don’t understand my lords you gave your consent when I was here last.” Castiel said to the gathered Elders. None of the Elders would look him in the eye since delivering the news. They had summoned Leo and Cas to tell them that they no longer supported their fight against Azrael.  
“Castiel speaks the truth my lords you did support his claim against Azrael. Why change that now?” Leo asked coming to stand behind his fellow angel. He had been furious when the Elders had forbade him to help any further in the fight.  
“Leo you do not understand. Things have changed, we cannot explain just now but it will make sense in time I promise.” The middle Elder said his gaze focused on the wall behind the two angels.  
Cas looked from one Elder to the other trying to understand what had happened. Then it hit him, shock then anger roiled inside him.  
“You cowards!” Cas bellowed the sudden explosion of sound startled even Leo. “He got to you, he was here wasn’t he?” Cas yelled. The Elder’s didn’t deign to respond they shifted and became quite nervous.  
“Cas what are you talking about? Who was here? Do you mean…?” Leo’s eyes widened as he understood what was happening. Turning back toward the Elders he locked eyes with the middle one.  
“Is it true?” Leo hissed.  
The Elder didn’t respond he just dropped his head, shame pouring from him.  
“You bastards! My wife is down there, her sisters too. The Winchesters are fighting for something you were to cowardly to stop. They don’t even belong here and they are fighting for you!” Leo yelled.  
The Elders stood as one and began orbing out.  
“Ambrosinus!” Leo yelled addressing the middle Elder mid orb. It took a second but the Elder returned to a solid shape raising and eyebrow at the agitated white lighter.  
“You can’t keep us here, the girls need my help and the Winchesters need Cas’. You need to let us leave.” Leo implored.  
“I’m sorry Leo but we can and we already have.” He stated flatly, straightening his robe and locking eyes with the younger white lighter. “You are restricted to quarters and your powers are bound until further notice.” The Elder commanded waiving his hand.  
Cas caught Leo as his legs buckled beneath him, glaring at the Elder.   
“You may keep him here but I am not one of yours.” Cas growled. The Elder raised an eyebrow and leaned across the great bronze table,  
“I wouldn’t suggest you test that young one.” Ambrosinus whispered then orbed out.  
“Well now what?” Cas said to an empty room, Leo only groaning in response.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Halliwell Manor:  
Piper stopped pacing and looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It blinked 3:30 in large red numbers. Cas and Leo had been gone almost 7 hours now. She was really starting to worry even if no one else was. Phoebe and Paige had told her not to worry and even Sam and Dean didn’t seem too plussed that their angel was M.I.A.   
Piper nearly jumped out of her skin when the kitchen light flicked on unexpectedly. She turned and chuckled when Dean smiled at her from the doorway.  
“You worry too loud witch.” He said grinning wider.  
“You listen to closely hunter.” She laughed  
“I know what you’re thinking.” Dean said his grin vanishing.  
“Do you? And here I thought that mental abilities were the province of us witches.” Piper countered her grin fading when Dean didn’t smile back.  
“I’ve been thinking the same thing for hours. I don’t like to let on because Sam worries about Cas. He’s like a brother to us.” Dean said fear and doubt radiating from him. Piper walked around the island and placed a comforting hand on the hunter’s arm.  
“I’m sure they’re fine.” Piper said. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.  
“God I don’t even sound like I believe it!” Piper asked running her hand through her hair in frustration.  
“Not even a little.” Dean chuckled. He shifted his position, leaning against the door with his left shoulder and crossing his arms. His sword rattled on his hip at the movement. Piper raised an eyebrow at the hunter.  
“It makes me feel better to have it in arms reach.” Dean replied grinning sheepishly.  
“Me too.” Piper laughed reaching down and rattling the harness that held her ax. To both there surprise Sam, Phoebe and Paige entered the kitchen and they were armed to the teeth.  
“What is it you three are doing?” Piper asked hands on her hips.  
“We’re going to go and save Leo and Cas.” Phoebe replied in a tone that was far to chipper all things considered.  
“Really? And how do you plan to rescue them from the Elders pray tell?” Piper asked. No one spoke they just drew their weapons and smiled. Piper looked at Dean who only smiled back and walked to stand next to his brother  
“So what you four just want to assault heaven and walk out with two angels?” Piper asked try as she might she couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice. She’d witnessed a lot of things that she thought near impossible in the last few weeks. Maybe just maybe they could pull all this off.  
“That’s the plan.” Sam replied sliding a clip into his hand gun. Piper looked around the room and felt a surge of emotion. They could do this, she knew they could.   
“Alright, let’s go save some angels.” She said.

A dark cell:

Cas paced the cell he was in struggling to come up with a plan. He and Leo had appeared in the cell seconds after Ambrosinus had vanished from the receiving room. The cell was small but not cramped, two cots had been placed inside for himself and the unconscious white lighter. Cas had placed his friend on one and had then proceeded to try every known method of escape. He had failed miserably and to make matters worse every time he attempted to use his powers to try and escape something would begin draining them. He had almost passed out when he had tried to teleport himself to the Manor. Even the door was designed to keep him in. He could see no handle to speak of and the wards that where painted onto it were very old and very dangerous. A small window with bars was the only method of sight beyond the door. Cas had tried his hardest but all he could see was a long hallway with similar looking doors staggered along it.  
Cas sat on the empty cot completely frustrated and at a loss. He rolled onto his back staring at the stone ceiling. He shot to his feet almost immediately as what sounded like an explosion rocked the walls. He could hear loud voices shouting and several monks came running down the dungeon hallway chattering to each other about locking down the dungeon.  
“Piper.” Leo whispered from behind him. Cas was at his side instantly brushing fallen mortar and dust off the unconscious angel. Another explosion rocked the room and this time it felt closer. Cas could hear and see monks fleeing down the hallway screaming and yelling in a mad rush to get away from whatever was causing the explosions.  
“Piper.” Leo said again, this time a bit stronger. Then it hit Cas and he punched the air in triumph.  
“That’s right Leo, Piper’s here. Sam and Dean too by the sounds of it.” Cas said pride and relief obvious in his voice. The next explosion was so close that Cas had to cover Leo with his trench coat to keep the falling pieces of rock and dust out of his mouth and nose. Cas bolted to the door and began yelling,  
“We’re here! Down here! Piper, Dean, Phoebe, Sam, Paige anybody!” The angel shouted. He was thrown back against the wall of his cell as a third explosion rocked the room.

Dean took aim with his sawed off shotgun and fired. The little monk that had charged him doubled over gripping his midsection. Dean lashed out with his foot and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him careening across the room and crashing into four of his fellows.  
“Now this is what I call a party!” Dean laughed tossing the spent fire arm to the ground and drawing his gladius. Two more monks charged brandishing staves, Dean growled and hacked the first monk’s staff in two with one swipe. Dean slammed the hilt of his sword into the little monk’s jaw knocking him out and shoved him bodily at the second. Dean was just about to take on two more of the irate priests when he heard it, a voice he would recognize anywhere was calling his name.  
“We’re here! Down here! Piper, Dean, Phoebe, Sam, Paige, anybody!” It called. Dean turned as four monks broke from the fray and ran for a smaller wooden door set back into the wall. Dean scanned the room looking for Piper, he found her wading her way through a sea of monks knocking them left with the haft of her ax.  
“Piper, the door!” Dean bellowed. The witch turned a questioning look on her face. Dean pointed to the wooden door and the fleeing monks. Piper nodded and threw her hands up. Everything in the room froze instantly, Piper walked toward the door unfreezing her companions as she went. Dean and Sam moved to either side of the door swords at the ready. Dean grinned and said,  
“I’ve always wanted to say this, FIRE IN THE HOLE!” He yelled covering his face. Piper threw her hands up and the door exploded inwards. Sam and Dean were first through the shattered door way, Piper waited until she heard Sam call the all clear and led her sisters into the dungeons of heaven.

Cas almost wept for joy when he saw the five familiar outlines move toward the cell through the smoke. Dean came running through the smoke sword in hand, Cas saw relief wash over the hunter when he saw his face framed in the small window.  
“Cas! Are you alright? Is Leo in there with you?” The hunter said coming forward and gripping the angels hand in his own.  
“I’m fine Dean, Leo’s unconscious though. The Elders stripped his powers. Azrael paid them off and they locked us in here.” Cas explained. Dean looked around at his companions the shock and confusion he felt mirrored in their eyes. Piper stepped around the hunter raising her hands.   
“Cas get away from the door and cover Leo.” She ordered. Cas nodded and leapt onto the cot draping his trench coat over himself and the unconscious white lighter. He barely had time to cover his ears when the cell door exploded showering him in bits of stone and wood. Dean, Sam, and Piper were first through the door, Phoebe and Paige standing guard in the hall. Piper ran to her husbands bedside propping his head up she tried to wake him.  
“What happened to him? What did they do?” She asked her voice shaking.  
“The Elders were paid off by Azrael, that’s why they summoned us here. The one called Ambrosinus stripped Leo’s powers and sent us here. He passed out and I’ve been unable to wake him since.” Cas explained. Piper nodded and stood anger and hate pouring off her.  
“AMBROSINUS!” She shouted making her friends flinch. After a moment a flurry of blue orbs coalesced into the form of the summoned Elder.  
“Dean, Sam grab him.” Piper ordered and the hunters each grabbed an arm twisting it behind the Elders back.  
“Get your hands off me! You’re making a huge mistake!” The Elder screamed. Piper stepped up into the Elder’s face baring her teeth,  
“Give my husbands powers back or I’ll have the hunters rip your arms off.” She whispered Sam and Dean twisting his arms slightly to illustrate her point.  
“Ah! I can’t we were bound by ancient magic. If I give Leo’s powers back I’ll die.” He whimpered.  
“Does it look like I give a damn? You and your kind have screwed us over more times than I care to count. You owe us this.” Piper said no emotion in her voice. Ambrosinus didn’t speak, he dropped his head trying to hide the shame in his eyes. Piper waited a moment more but when the Elder didn’t speak she nodded at the two hunters. The Elder screamed as they twisted harder.  
“Alright! Alright I’ll do it.” He yelled after a minute. Piper nodded again and the brothers stepped away from the agonized Elder. Rubbing his abused limbs he stumbled toward Leo’s prone form. Placing his hands on the younger man’s chest he began to chant. A bright light flared from between the Elder’s hands causing everyone to cover there eyes and look away.   
When the light dimmed and the chanting stopped they all turned looking for the Elder but all they saw were empty robes puddle on the ground where he had been standing. Piper rushed to the bed shaking Leo and calling his name.  
“Leo, come on Leo wake up!” Piper called. Nothing happened but after a minute the white lighter stirred calling his wife’s name weakly.  
“Piper?” He said his voice raspy and dry.  
“Right here. I’m right here.” She whispered smiling through tears. Leo was very pale and shaking slightly, he was starting to regain color though and his eyes were becoming clearer by the second.  
“Piper?” He rasped again. Piper couldn’t speak anymore she just nodded, her tears spilling over and running down her cheeks. She kissed Leo and turned to her youngest sister.  
“Paige take us home. Please?” She asked. Paige nodded motioning for everyone to gather close, they all reached in touching a part of Paige. With a flurry of blue and white orbs she took them all home.

 

The second they materialized in the Manor’s spacious solarium Dean knew something was very wrong. Sam and Phoebe instantly collapsed, clutching at there heads and moaning in pain. Dean slid to his knees propping his brother up and trying to get a response.  
“Sam? Sammy? Hey kiddo you in there?” He asked the worry in his voice obvious. Sam began to writhe in his arms, his face screwed up in pain. Phoebe began to whimper and cry as Piper and Paige tried, unsuccessfully to bring her around. Cas knelt at Dean’s side and placed his hand on the side of Sam’s face. Instantly the angel’s head snapped back as Sam’s vision lashed out at him with tremendous ferocity.  
Cas saw the Halliwell’s Manor, but from the opposite side of the street flash. Cas saw the Impala parked next to the house shining in the street lamps light flash. Cas saw the clock that Piper had hanging on the wall in the kitchen, it read midnight flash. Cas saw Azrael standing next to the Impala his right hand splayed on the hood, a mocking grin on his face. Azrael winked and disappeared flash. Cas saw Dean, Sam, and the Halliwell’s racing down the front stairs toward the Impala. They got within feet of the classic car and to Cas’ utter horror the car exploded.  
Cas slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise he was looking up into a pair of worried emerald colored eyes.   
“Hey you in there?” Dean asked slapping at his cheek.  
“Yes Dean I am…in here.” Cas groaned as he sat up locking eyes with Sam and Phoebe. The two sat huddled together on an empty sofa, the now conscious Leo hovering close by.  
“Okay so anybody care to tell us what the hell just happened?” Dean asked spreading his arms wide.  
“I believe that Sam and Phoebe were given a glimpse of Azrael’s plan.” Cas sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Okay so what did you see?” Piper asked looking from one group to the other. Before he could answer the large grandfather clock in the living room began to chime midnight. All color drained from Cas’ face as he ran for the Manor’s front door, yanking it open he stopped dead as he watched the scene from his vision unfold. Dean barreled past the angel bellowing at the demon who was daring to touch his car.  
“GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF MY CAR!!!” The eldest Winchester bellowed. Cas yelled and swung his arm out pulling Dean back into them. He turned facing back toward the house and had just enough time to scream,  
“GET BACK INSIDE!!!” Then the world erupted in flame and pain.

Dean woke to a searing pain in his side. Reaching down he was startled to learn someone had bandaged his mid-section. The fight with the Elders hadn’t been that bad had it? Dean struggled to remember the rescue mission to retrieve the captured angels…and finally it clicked.  
“No.” He whispered. He remembered now, he remembered everything. Azrael had destroyed the Impala! A gut wrenching sob tore from his throat as Dean wept for his most prized possession, his home. Dean felt the bed dip as someone climbed in with him and began running there hands through his short hair.  
“I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam whispered in his ear voice shaking slightly. Dean curled into Sam’s massive chest letting his grief tear through him. The Impala had been more than a car to Dean and Sam; it had been the only place they considered home. She had symbolized safety and security in the tumultuous world the two hunters had been thrust into.   
Sam let Dean cry himself back to sleep. When he was sure his older brother wouldn’t wake, he got up from the enormous bed they shared and headed down to the main floor of the house. When he entered the dining room he was greeted with five sets of concerned eyes.  
“How is he?” Piper asked stepping around the table and toward the big hunter.  
“He cried himself to sleep. I’ve never seen him do that…ever.” Sam replied his voice echoing the loss his brother felt. Cas rose from his seat at the head of the table, his eyes focused on the floor.  
“Sam I…if I’d been quicker…If I had stopped it…” The angel stammered. Sam opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by an unexpected voice.  
“It’s not your fault Cas. That demon did this and when I’m better I’m going to kill him. Not send him back to hell, I mean totally destroy him.” Dean said.   
“How much time do we have left?” Phoebe said from her seat at the table.  
“Two days.” Cas replied sitting back down.  
“That’s plenty of time. We’ll bring him here. Tell him we want to give up or something I don’t care. Once he’s here we’ll ambush him and destroy him.” Dean said the ferocity in his voice was a little more than unnerving. He looked around the room and was surprised to see his own conviction mirrored in all there eyes.  
“Well let’s get started, we have a demon to kill.” Piper said cracking her knuckles.

 

The Underworld:  
Azrael sat at a huge stone desk leafing through an enormous book on various methods of torture. He planned to use some of them on the Winchesters and the Halliwells once this business was through. They’d been a thorn in his side since the get go and he was not going to let it continue.   
Suddenly a wave of pressure washed over the demon lord as someone materialized in his study. He hissed through his teeth when he recognized the meddlesome angel.  
“Castiel.” He hissed. “Shouldn’t you be off caring for some pathetic human?”  
“Stuff it Azrael, I’ve come to make a deal.” The angel replied. Azrael’s heart quickened at the thought. Could it have been that easy? Were they that stupid?  
“Really? What changed your mind?” He asked arching an eyebrow.  
“It’s not worth it. We knew when we undertook the protection of the seals that we wouldn’t be able to protect them all.” Castiel replied his face sinking in defeat. Azrael’s heart soared at the look his one time brother gave him. Who knew all it would have taken was the destruction of that piece of shit car for them all to cave.  
“Well if you intend to offer terms do so. I will offer none.” The demon said unable to hide the grin slowly spreading across his face. The angel seemed so defeated that he couldn’t help but revel in it.  
“We’ll give you the hilt and the Seal but you have to let the Winchesters and the Halliwells live. They will vacate the house at midnight tomorrow and you can take it.” Cas looked up as he finished locking eyes with the demon.  
Azrael grinned openly now as he saw the hope die in the angels eyes.  
“These terms will suffice. But I warn you, should you attempt to deceive me I will destroy you all. Your precious humans included.” Azrael said pointing a thin pale finger at the angel. Cas only nodded looking back down at the floor.  
“Now be gone your presence irritates me.” Azrael said sweeping a hand out in front of. The angel vanished to the sound of flapping wings. Instantly a huge bald man stepped from the shadows.  
“Follow him. Make sure he does nothing to ruin this for us.” Azrael ordered. The big demon nodded and vanished. 

Cas materialized in the dining room of the Manor, his friends all looking up as he arrived.  
“Did it work?” Sam whispered hopefully. Cas nodded keeping his face somber and defeated.  
“Were you followed?” Dean whispered. Cas nodded again covertly signaling the location of the tracker demon. Dean nodded keeping his face blank. He stood and gripped the pommel of his sword as he, Sam, Leo and Cas melted into the shadows of the house as the evening sun sunk lower.  
The demon was caught completely unaware as Dean jumped from the bush behind him driving his sword into the back of his knee. Leo and Sam forced the demon to the ground as Cas wrapped duct tape around its mouth.  
“You didn’t think it would be that easy did you?” Dean said leaning in and whispering in the demon’s ear. They dragged the big demon into the solarium as the sisters appeared orbs vanishing around them.  
“He’s a big one!” Paige mused. They circled the struggling demon as Dean and Leo wrapped his legs and arms with more duct tape. Sam began drawing a Devil’s trap around the demon’s prone form just so they were sure it couldn’t get away.  
“So what now?” Piper questioned.  
“We wait. Azrael will come, the deal we offered him was far too sweet for him to pass up. When he gets here he’s in for a world of hurt.” Dean replied kicking the downed demon for effect.

24 hours later:  
The clock had just begun to strike midnight when Azrael materialized in the entrance hall of the Manor. The old house was dark and very quiet. ‘Appropriate for the occasion.’ The demon thought. By all indications the angel had kept his side of the deal, but Azrael was not one to take chances. Snapping his fingers he summoned ten demons to his side.  
“Search the house, kill anything that moves.” He ordered. The demons bowed low and moved to obey. Azrael moved through the house admiring its hard wood floors and beautiful stained glass windows. It was a shame really that he would have to destroy it. Maybe he would ask Lucifer if he could keep it, as reward for helping to free him.  
“My lord we found the white lighter.” One of the demons said. Turning Azrael saw he and two others held the Halliwells white lighter between them. The angel’s hands and mouth were bound with duct tape and he clutched the Father Sword’s hilt between his hands. Azrael smiled moving toward the bound white lighter. He looked terrified.  
“They left you behind did they? What’s the matter only room for one angel?” He sneered pulling the ancient hilt from his grasp. Laying it on the huge oak dining table Azrael summoned the remaining pieces to the ancient blade.  
“My lord what would you like us to do with the white lighter?” His bodyguard asked. Azrael raised a finger silencing the demon. Spreading his hand over the sundered blade Azrael began the spell to repair it,  
“Invoco antiqua mala! Fac totum istum gladium, ut diem iudicii liberentur, una operabitur…” He never finished. Just as he was about to say the final words a choking noise intruded upon his thoughts. Turning to berate the careless demon Azrael’s words died in his throat. Both bodyguards now had silver sword tips sprouting from their throats. As they slumped to the floor they revealed the forms of their killers.  
“No!” Azrael yelled.  
“Boo!” Dean growled as he and Sam charged the demon lord. The Manor erupted in chaos as the rest of the champions appeared and attacked the demons. Azrael back pedaled trying to avoid Dean’s gladius. Sam vaulted the oak dining table killing two demons with one savage blow. In quick succession the Halliwells and Cas dispatched the other demons. Azrael watched horrified as his plans crumbled around him, his demons were dead or dying and he still hadn’t broken the seal. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned completely stunned as someone sunk a knife deep into his gut.  
“That’s for my car you dick!” Dean hissed. Stepping back he watched as the once powerful demon lord dissolved into nothing, the hilt of the Father sword clattering to the ground. Sam bent down picking up the smoking relic. He turned handing it to Leo and said,  
“You should probably hide these. You don’t want anyone else getting a hold of them.” Leo nodded taking the hilt and shattered pieces; he leaned down and kissed his wife before orbing out.  
“Well I guess it’s over.” Piper said surveying the damage, which surprisingly enough was very minimal.  
“I believe it is. The seal remains intact and both the Old and the New are rid of a powerful foe.” Cas said echoing the witches hopeful tone. The relief in the room was palpable.

Epilogue:  
Dean looked himself over one last time before heading down to the main floor of the Manor. It had been almost a week since the destruction of Azrael and his demons and Piper had insisted they all go out to her club in celebration. Dean had tried to back out saying he wasn’t up for it but the Halliwells wouldn’t take no for answer. Dean was still mourning the loss of the Impala, he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the thought of her destruction.  
He heard voices drifting up from the entrance hall as he descended.  
“He needs this. I don’t know what I would have done if he had locked himself in that room for one more day.” That was Sam, sweet caring Sam. He’d been by Dean’s side since the end of all this. Dean thanked his lucky stars for his brother, he wouldn’t have been able to do this without him. All talking ceased as Dean came into view, Sam turned eyes going wide and a goofy grin spreading across his face.  
“How do I look?” Dean said spreading his arms and turning in a small circle. Sam whistled through his teeth and stepped closer to his older brother. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his mouth to the smaller man’s ear,  
“Absolutely perfect.” He whispered. Piper had picked out the clothes a few days before, He wore a black blazer over a faded Ramon’s t-shirt (Sam’s doing he had no doubt), a pair of tight black jeans and shiny black dress shoes. Piper stepped around the taller Winchester lightly punching the older one in the arm.  
“You look great. Ready to get your party on?” She grinned. The mood was infectious and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

P3:  
The club was packed but Piper had called ahead reserving them a table so they had somewhere to sit. They all sat in companionable silence drinking and watching the people dance to the music blaring from the juke box. Dean leaned over whispering directly into Piper’s ear,  
“This place is great! I’ll definitely have to come back sometime.” Piper smiled and mouthed the word ‘anytime’. Sam tapped Dean on the shoulder signaling that he would be right back, Dean nodded settling back into the comfortable booth. He watched as Sam threaded his way through the crowd heading for the juke box. Dean leaned back toward Piper finally voicing a thought he’d had since they’d arrived.  
“Hey where are Leo and Cas? They’re missing all the fun.” Piper smiled in a conspiratorial way and replied,  
“They’ll be along shortly I’m sure. They had some last minute things to take care of.” Ok now Dean was intrigued, they were all definitely up to something. He decided to wait and let things play out, he looked back toward the dance floor as the song wound to a close and a new one began. Sam arrived back at the table all grin and hand extended as the first chords of AC-DC’s I Love Rock and Roll began to play. Dean groaned in mock exasperation as he took his brothers hand and allowed himself to be dragged out onto the dance floor. The three Halliwells sisters hooted and cheered them on from the booth.  
They began to dance falling quickly into rhythm with one another. Dean was surprised to find he was actually having fun. Sam surprised him even further by synching up with the song and just as the male vocalist in the song hit his line he threw his head back and mimed the word ‘Ow!’ Dean laughed. They danced and danced, forgetting that they weren’t the only ones on the dance floor. All too soon the song wound to a close and Sam took his hand leading him back toward the booth.  
“You two should be locked up! Your sexiness is a crime.” Phoebe joked fanning herself. Piper’s cell phone rang then, she checked the caller I.D. and smiled as she answered.  
“Yeah? Ok we’re on our way out now.” She hung up and nodded at Sam. Dean turned arching an eyebrow at his little brother. He said nothing but motioned for them all to follow him. They left the club and headed back out into the parking lot.  
“Ok Sam what the hell is going on?” Dean said utterly at a loss. Sam didn’t respond save only to grin wider. Dean looked at the three witches but they were just as tight lipped as his brother. They turned a corner that lead to the rear parking lot and Dean stopped dead. There in a parking space stood Cas and Leo, but it wasn’t the two angles that shocked Dean. It was the car they were leaning against.  
It was the Impala! She sat whole and untouched in the parking space, shining in the moonlight.  
“Surprise!” Sam whispered coming to stand behind his brother. Dean turned eyes swimming,  
“But how?” He asked his voice shaking.   
“We went to the Elders. Piper told them they owed us for what we did so they restored the Impala.” Sam explained. Dean shook his head unable to believe what he was seeing. He fisted his hands in Sam’s jacked pulling him down into a passionate kiss. When he broke it he pressed his forehead against his brothers,  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I know. I love you too.” Sam replied. Dean turned feigning anger at the three witches,  
“And as for you three.” He said wrapping all three sisters in a giant hug. “Thank you.” Piper pulled away fishing something out of her purse, it was a set of keys. With a loving smile she placed them in Dean’s hand. Dean felt like a kid again as he slid into the driver’s seat. Running his hands along the steering wheel he sighed in complete contentment. Inserting the key he turned the engine over.  
He was home

 

End.


End file.
